


Hello~ Nurse!

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Halloween [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Makoto is a Terrible Flirt, Nurse!Haru, Terribly Amazing, Vampire!Makoto, needle warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Haru is at the end of a long ER shift with just one more patient to see. Turns out he's quite familiar with this particular one- a vampire named Makoto who is suffering from an allergic reaction to garlic. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the title joke- bonus points if you get it ;)
> 
> For the prompt: You’re the vampire that loves Italian food and I’m you’re favorite ER nurse.

 

Haru grabbed the clipboard from the nurse’s station, just barely glancing at the room number before heading down the hall. It was almost 2AM and he was at the tail end of a sixteen hour shift. He just wanted to deal with this one last patient and go home and sleep for about a day.

He pulled back the curtain as he raised the paperwork to his face, about to scan for the patient’s name when he heard his own called out in an overly cheery voice.

“Haru!”

Looking up in surprised he found himself smiling at the sight before him. There, laying down in the bed, was his favorite- and most frequent- patient, skin red and covered in hives and face slightly puffy.

“Hello, Makoto. Decided to have Italian again tonight?”

Makoto gave him a sheepish grin, though he looked wholly unapologetic. “You know me! Not even becoming a vampire can stop me from enjoying my favorite food! Not when you take such good care of me.”

Haru rolled his eyes at the exaggerated wink, which looked absolutely ridiculous with Makoto’s eyes almost swollen shut. “Mhmm. Maybe if you would just get it without the garlic. Like I’ve suggested. For your past 20 ER visits.

Makoto chuckled and gave him a mega watt grin that somehow still managed to look adorable despite his currently unfortunate looks. “But then I’d never get to see you, Haru-chan!”

Sighing as he turned to leave and get the vampiric antihistamines, Haru shot Makoto a quick glare. “Drop the -chan.”

Sunshine giggles could be heard as he jerked the curtain closed behind himself.

It only took him a few minutes to gather the necessary medication, well practiced from Makoto’s frequent flyer ER visits. That brilliant smile was there waiting for him when he returned, and Haru had to turn his face to hide his blush.

“Alright, you know the drill,” Haru said as he prepared the shot, readying himself for inevitable Makoto’s reaction.

“Ah, does it really need to be a shot? I know you say ‘yes’ every time, but maybe they’ve come up with something new? I’m really good with pills, you know- is there a pill? Maybe?”

Haru gave Makoto a patient look, holding out his hand for Makoto’s arm. Makoto whimpered adorably before squinting his eyes shut and placing his arm in Haru’s outstretched hand. Haru pushed up his sleeve and cleaned the area with an alcohol wipe, laughing silently when Makoto flinched at the cold. He grabbed the syringe, eye flicking up to observe Makoto, and frowning at the obvious fear and tension he could practically feel emanating from the poor vampire. No matter how many times they went through this, Makoto was still deathly afraid of needles. It was almost ridiculous, since he was a vampire and all, but Haru found it kind of endearing. He still hated to see Makoto like that though.

Ignoring his better judgment, Haru leaned down, blowing over the still alcohol-damp skin. He watched as Makoto gasped at the sensation, eyes flashing open in surprise and flicking over to stare into his. Haru held Makoto’s shocked gaze as he administered the shot, pleased to note Makoto didn’t even flinch as the medicine slowly flowed out of the syringe and into his system.

Haru pulled back when he was done, pressing a gauze pad against the injection site as he tossed the needle into the sharps bin with practiced ease, eyes never leaving Makoto’s.

“Haru…”

Haru could tell that Makoto’s face wasn’t only red from his allergic reaction to garlic anymore, and he could feel his own heating up as it threatened to match. He turned his head to the side in an effort to hide it, using the excuse of tossing the gauze in the trash, knowing Makoto’s supernatural healing would have closed up the injection site already.

“You, uh, you know how it goes,” Haru said, clearing his throat to fill the awkward silence. “The drugs should finish taking effect in about twenty minutes or so, then-”

“Come get coffee with me!”

Haru’s head whipped back around at the sudden outburst, eyes wide. “What?”

Makoto was bright red, even as Haru could see the effects of the drug taking place. “C-come have a drink with me. Coffee. Or tea if you prefer. Anything.”

“Makoto… I don’t know…”

“Is it because I’m a vampire?”

Makoto’s eyes were so sad Haru rushed to assure him that was not the case. “No! I don’t care about that! It’s just… I’m your nurse, I’m not sure it’s appropriate.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Makoto flashed Haru his signature smile. “What if I promise to give up garlic? Then you wouldn’t be my nurse anymore.”

Haru’s mouth dropped open in shock. “But you’re here at least once a week. You love garlic.”

“I would give it up for you.”

Haru was pretty sure the things his heart was currently doing in his chest should have him in the bed next to Makoto’s. He was finding it harder and harder to stick to his doubts with every word Makoto spoke.

“Besides, I don’t really like garlic all that much,” Makoto added, scratching at his cheek with an embarrassed smile.

Haru frowned, confused. “Huh? But you eat it all the time.”

Makoto gave a soft laugh, green eyes sparkling as he looked at Haru. “I told you; because it lets me see you.”

Right then Haru knew he was a goner.

He turned away, sucking in a deep breath before he gathered his things, getting ready to leave the room.

“Haru, I’m sorry, I-”

“Tea.”

“Eh?”

A glance back showed Makoto looking like a confused puppy, head tilted and everything.

“I like tea.” Haru tugged the curtain open so he could make a quick escape before his face burst into flames.

“See you in twenty minutes, Haru-chan!”

Haru could hear the stupid grin in Makoto’s voice and he yanked the curtain closed behind him, bubbling laughter following him out once again as he headed to the staff room to change. Another hour or two awake wouldn’t kill him...


End file.
